1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation module using in a projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, to ensure that the electronic products keep in a normal working temperature range, heat dissipation fins may be disposed on the heat-generating devices of the electronic products and coordinate with the cool air provided by the fans to quickly remove the heat generated by the operation of the heat-generating devices.
In recent years, a kind of heat pipe for removing the heat generated by the operation of the heat-generating devices by the change of liquid state and gaseous state is receiving more attention as a result of the large heat transfer quantity and the long heat transfer distance of the heat pipe. The patents related the heat pipes are, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,819 and Taiwan patent No. 334959 and 261976.
The working principle of the heat pipe is that the heat is transferred through evaporating and condensing the working fluid. First, the liquid working fluid evaporates into gas by absorbing the heat generated by the heat-generating devices of the evaporator of the adjacent heat pipe. When getting a little pressure difference, the gaseous working fluid may flow to the condenser of the heat pipe, condense into liquid at the condenser and dissipate heat. The liquid working fluid condensing at the condenser may reflow to the evaporator through a capillary structure on the inner surface of the heat pipe.
When the heat pipe is placed vertically to make the condenser be relatively downward and make the evaporator be relatively upward, the working fluid in the heat pipe may be not easy to flow from the lower condenser to the upper evaporator, so that the heat transfer efficiency of the heat pipe is affected.